Blood Money
by Myownhero321
Summary: David Cain, he kills without question and lives for the money. He has no wife, no child and no future. His only reason for getting up in the morning is to do whatever Mr. Fisk asks of him. When a man in black starts to tears apart his organization nor heaven or hell will stop him from finding this man and breaking him and everyone he's ever cared about. Fisk/OC Father and Son.


**Chapter 1: A New Day, But Not A Good One**

 **Authors Note: I have been planning this one for a while. It is a character that works for Wilson Fisk and will battle Dare Devil. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil.**

* * *

 _"People are born, people live and people die. I am not special, but i can fly. On wax wings i sore towards the sun, my failure as an angel has just begun."_

"Hey, if you wanted a job where you didn't get blood on your hands then you should have stayed in school." Rance told me as he dragged an unconscious Daniel Fisher in the home of one, Karen Page.

"Look, I am not complaining," I reassured as I gently laid the scrawny blonde woman down on the ground. "But still, killing a guy while he is unconscious is beneath me. I usually prefer to give them a fighting chance. This is just like squashing an ant."

"Well get your boot ready then," He said as he retrieved a butcher knife from the counter. "it's time to squash a bug."

"Oh, by all means, let me." I sarcastically volunteered as I took the knife from him, he merely shrugged.

"Hey, you carried in the hundred and ten-pound woman while I dragged in this heavy bastard, so have at it."

"Asshole," I sighed as I stood above the unconscious man. I placed my feet on each side of his waist and placed my left hand on his chest to steady myself out. I normally don't do stuff like this, but if the money is in my bank account in the morning then fuck it, it'll get done.

I brought the knife down multiple times, stabbing him repeatedly into his chest, by the fifth stab there was blood on the floor and his clean white shirt. I lifted myself up and turned towards the girl, who was face down where I had left her. I grabbed her right hand and started to press it against Fisher's bloodied chest, before wrapping her fingers around the plastic handle.

"Okay, that is that." I said as I nodded towards the window. We both snuck out of the small apartment and into the dark streets of New York. I handed Rance his phone. "Call the cops, while I call the boss and make it sound convincing."

He nodded and pulled out his phone while I pulled mine out to call my boss. Well, more like the underboss. I punched in his number and waited through three rings before he answered.

"Is it done?" The smooth voice asked.

"Yup, picked them up from the bar and dropped them off back at the woman's place." I confirmed. "She'll be in a jail cell in less than a few hours."

"I thank you, Mr. Cain, but the job is not over yet."

"What the hell are you talking about, Wesley?" I snapped.

"The girl still poses a problem." He confirmed.

"Well, you wanted this to look like a date gone wrong and this is the best we can do. The cops are on their way right now and she's probably waking up as we speak."

"I have it all arranged, but I need the two of you toe stake out a college square and keep an eye on a girl by the name of, Tracy Farnum. Just look casual and I will text you the details."

"Fine, we'll be there."

Rance got off the phone with the police and we hopped into his car and got the hell out of there. I filled him in on what we need to do and he went along with it.

"God damn, what the hell did these two even do?"

"I don't know and I don't care, but the job isn't over until both of them are dead." I explained. "We just need to find the girl and wait for our bosses next instructions."

"Why do you keep calling him, 'boss' we know his nam-"

"We don't say his name, Rance." I warned him. "We never speak his name, unless you want everyone you've ever cared about to die."

He dropped the subject right then and there and we both drove in silence to our next job. There was one rule for working for a man like Wesley and that rule was never say the name, Wilson Fisk.

(!)

I arrived at the college yard and sat down on a bench across from, Rance who sat across from the girl, Tracy Farnum. She was a pretty little thing sitting with her friends, laughing and doing her homework, never knowing that I a contract killer was filming her with my tablet while another killer sat a few feet away casually reading a book. She jumps when her phone starts ringing, no doubt Wesley is strong arming her father right now. The girl flashes an innocent smile and answers.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" She says. She starts talking about how she needs to use the washer for her clothes and plans a movie date with him, before hanging up, never knowing about that knife hanging over her head. It's moments like this I almost regret being a part of this dark organization.

Almost.

"Give us a wave, Mr. Rance." Wesley said through his tablet. Rance looked at me with a sinister smile and gave me a small wave.

And with that the gears were in motion. Karen Page will be found in her jail cell tomorrow morning. She couldn't take the stress of killing someone and not remembering it and she couldn't bare the thought of it happening again, so she tied her bedsheet into a noose, tied it to the ceiling, before wrapping it around her neck.

A tragic suicide.

No one will think twice about it.

(!)

"What do you mean she is still alive?" I snapped at Wesley as I poured myself another cup of coffee. He just stood in my living room, straight as a board and as calm as can be as I approached him.

"It means exactly what I just said." He boldly stated. "She managed to gouge at one of his eyes and alerted the other guards. Now, she has been granted bail and is out of jail."

"She hasn't been charged yet?"

"After what happened with, Mr. Farnum, everyone is trying to keep what happened contained."

"Damn, you should have sent me, not some dumbass who gambled his kids tuition away." I sat down in my new arm chair, letting out an exhausted sigh. "So, what do we do now?"

"You know what has to be done."

"Yeah, but how and why?" I snapped. "This woman, what did she do and what does she have?"

Wesley said nothing and calmly sat down on my couch.

"Ms. Page is a secretary for the financial department at Union Allied." Wesley started. "You know who they are, right?"

"Yeah, bigshot contractors who helped build rebuild New York after that attack, what about them?"

"Well, we have some friends on the inside of the financial department, they help make things look, 'neat'."

"Okay, so you used them to wash your dirty money, you invest in new neighborhoods being built or mansions on islands when its really just rinsing your money from heroine or human trafficking. Then this Page chick sees something or gets her hands on something she isn't supposed to and now you want her dead."

"Something like that, the reason why we didn't have you kill, Ms. Page is because we just wanted to scare her into keeping quiet, but a couple of strung out lawyers took an interest in her and now this all happened."

"Hence why you wanted to stage her suicide, to keep her quiet, but now she is out and you are running out of time. Which is why you need me to go back to apartment and finish the job, right?"

"No, I believe that Mr. Rance can deal with this himself. I need you to accompany me to one of Union Allied Construction sights tonight."

"Why, are we having a problem with our little knitting circle?" I smiled as I finished my coffee.

"Unfortunately, yes, the Russians came up short and we have to figure out why, is that a problem for you, Mr. Cain?"

"Not at all, Wesley, just let me go grab a shower and I'll be right with you."

I got up from my chair and didn't even bother to look back at Wesley as I set my cup in the sink and walked down the hallway to my bedroom. After a quick shower I fixed my short black hair up, so it was spiky up front, before changing into my special black suit. I had a few others like this with a special lining that would keep me safe from small arms and knifes, compliments from, Mr. Fisk.

After fastening my red tie, I made my way to my wall safe and pressed my thumb against the scanner. After it beeped, I was greeted with a view of a few small handguns, nothing major, but if anything went wrong I would be glad to have it. I decided on my black Walther PPK and silencer and made my way out into the living room.

"Ready?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, let's go see our dear friends." I chuckled sarcastically as we made our way out the door.

(!)

It was late when we finally arrived at one of Union Allied construction projects. It was cold that night, but it would be abandoned and no one could listen in on what we were saying. Wesley and I approached the elevator and I closed the gate as it took us to the top floor. I could already hear the bickering between Leland and the Russians and I just rolled my eyes at what I was expecting. Bitching from Leland, silence from Nobu, remarks from Madam Gao that no one could understand and of course bullshit from the Russian Mario Brothers.

It was a shaky alliance, but it was this inner circle that helped finance our goals and strengthened our own criminal empire.

The elevator came to a stop and Wesley and I both stepped out and approached our partners in crime. Both Leland and the Russians were disappointed to see us.

"Oh, please tell me he's right behind you." Leland pleaded.

"Unfortunately, my employer is attending to other matters." Wesley informed everyone. He looks to Gao. "He apologizes to you in particular, Madame Gao." She nods respectfully while the Russians snarl and make remarks in their own language.

"Something you want to say, fellas?" I remarked. "Preferably in English?"

Vladimir approached me and looked me in the eye.

"We do not deal with lap dogs." He told me. I resisted the urge to grab him by his collar and throw him off the roof. "Tell Mister—"

I cut him off.

"We don't say his damn, Vlady." I smirked. He just gave me a look and stomped passed me, his brother Anatoly barked under his breath as he passed me. I was ready to engage, but Wesley spoke up.

"He would like to know why you're short on the cargo totals." That stopped them. They turned and Vlad spoke first.

"There was a problem on the docks." This piuqed my interest as Anatoly continued.

"Barrett and our men were attacked. Some moodak in a black mask."

I raised an eyebrow as Leland let out a chuckle. "And you bought that?"

The humor must have went over the Russian's heads, because they were now advancing on the old man, who had now changed his attitude.

"Okay, calm down." He said, holding his hands up defensively. "Fine, we'll go with the man-in-black story."

"Our men would not lie." Vlad stated.

"I said I'm on board." Leland argued as he looked between everyone. "I'm glad to hear there's some new blood running around out there. Heroes and their consequences are why we have our current opportunities. Now cane we review the latest numbers and—"

"Tell me more about this man." Wesley asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious too." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Took Barret and our guys out while they were loading the container." Anatoly told us. Madam Gao said something I couldn't understand. Wesley understood and let out a small laugh.

"She wants to know if this man stole the shipment for himself."

"No, he let the women go." Vlad said.

So, this guy wasn't another player on the block or someone on the inside, otherwise they would have sold the girls himself. Wesley continued his questions.

"He took out your men. How?"

"Caught them by surprise. Beat them. With his bare hands." Vlad said as he held up his own hand to prove his point.

"Four men with his bare hands?" Wesley asked with skepticism.

"That is what we were told." Anatoly said in a low and angry tone.

Four guys fell to one man who used nothing but his fist, not even a bat or some special gadgets. I want to say it was some special government agent, but if that were true then we would be up to our asses in cops and all of our assets would have been seized that night, not just one container of girls. What the hell is going on?

"Perhaps you should have been there yourself." Wesley crudely remarked.

"Again, I have to ask, why do we care?" Leland asked. "Every time one of these guys punches someone through a building, our margins go up 3%. We should be celebrating."

"Celebrating," I scoffed. "Using the chaos and their failures to hide our activities is one things, but one lone ranger coming after us and exposing what we do to the public is going to ruin us. All it takes is one spark."

"He's right," Wesley said. "Our employer will be…displeased we're being inconvenienced by a lone vigilante."

"Then he should tell me to my face."

"You're not worth being in his presence." I said, getting more and more pissed off at these two. "You screwed up, now deal with it. Quietly."

"We must be quiet, yes." Anatoly told me. I could sense the sarcasm coming up. "We would not want another Union Allied situation, would we?" This asshole was pushing his luck. "Big, loud, lot of questions."

"We're handling it." Wesley stated.

"Like you keep saying you're handling Prohaszka?" Vlad remarked.

"We're in the process of negotiating with Mr. Prohaszka." Wesley stated.

"Negotiating," Anatoly repeated as he pushed passed me and walked up to Wesley. "Maybe we handle our problem same way. Sit down with this man in black, break bread."

I slipped my hands into my coat pockets and with my right hand I gripped the handle of my pistol. The safety was already off. Leland stepped in between us.

"I think what Anatoly's trying to say is that it would be in our best interest for Union Allied to be tidied up as expeditiously as possible."

"As I said…" Wesley explained tensely. "We're handling it."

They weren't convinced and I didn't give a shit.

We left shortly after and Wesley drove me home. During the ride I couldn't help, but to be pissed off at those two clowns.

"Assholes, I can't wait to burn that bridge." I said. "Who the hell are they to question us, we didn't get robbed by some wannabe hero."

"Don't worry, Mr. Rance will be dealing with our situation as we speak. He will find what we're looking for and this will all be behind us, Mr. Caine."

"I doubt it. I mean what about that asshole in the black mask. I've heard about these vigilantes starting up, but they all have a stupid gimmick, but this guy just come out of nowhere and beats the hell out of armed goons involved in human trafficking. I'm more worried about him than your dirty money."

"It's our dirty money that put you up in that nice apartment, it's our dirty money that puts those suits on your back and remind me, who get all that money when you die?"

"Fuck off, Wesley. You make sure that Rance doesn't fuck this up. Go in and kill the bitch, quick and quiet."

"He knows what to do." Wesley told me as he pulled up to my apartment. "Go get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

"I've heard that before." I grunted as I stepped out of the car and made my way up to my apartment. Tomorrow would be a new day, but not a good one and sure enough I was right.

(!)

I rode with Wesley in the back of the car with Wesley early the next morning and the first thing he showed me was the front page of the New York Bulletin.

' _Union Allied Corruption Scandal'_

We had spent the day covering our asses. I made sure that Rance would keep his mouth shut about my involvement and in exchange I would give his cut of the money, plus a little extra to his ex-wife and kids.

He was just breaking and entering and it went wrong I was never there. It was a shame, I kind of liked the guy, but he knew there was only one way to ensure his family's money and keep them alive. McClintock, the head of the financial department of Union Allied, was another story. It took some doing, but when the cops find him, he will have overdosed on some pills. Just another tragic accident.

Wesley and Leland arranged everything else that had gone wrong as we explained everything to the big guy on the other line.

"DNA evidence will put Rance at the murder scene. B and E gone sideways, his records altered in support. Mr. Farnum's bail has been arranged for through the usual channels. Leland's to cover our exposure on the financials and McClintock takes the fall for Union Allied."

"We can't have McClintock speaking to the authorities." Fisk informed us over the phone.

"Pills." I replied. "He overdosed less than an hour ago. No one will think twice."

"The remaining concerns will be attended to shortly." Wesley reassured.

"Rance was a professional. How was he subdued?" Fisk asked. I looked at Wesley with a skeptical look. We both know who it was, but to tell our boss that one of our best men was beaten down by some guy in a mask would not bode well for us. So, we didn't lie, but we didn't tell him.

"We're looking into it." Wesley told him. "What about the girl?"

"I could go after her this time and I promise you she won't get back up." I swore to Mr. Fisk.

"No. Everything, she knows is already in the papers." He grumbled. "Her lawyers, Nelson and Murdock."

"Ambulance chasers. They're clean." Wesley informed.

"Too clean, I think they're more in it for the justice than the money." I explained.

"Start a file. They may be of use."

"Understood."

The call ended and I let out another sigh.

"Well, that went better than I expected."

"We'll be fine, we just need to keep a tighter lid on things."

"Listen, if you find anything on that man in black, find me. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Rance. Tell Nobu, Gao and the Russians. I will take care of him myself."

"If you're sure, but you know what will happen if you get caught in the fire, right?"

"As long as everyone is taken care, I don't give a shit." I see we are on my block and I tell the driver to pull over.

"I've got a lunch date will you be fine without me?"

"Yes, I'll call you later."

I step out of the car and close the door. I wait for him to drive away, before heading to my car and driving a few blocks over to another apartment plaza. It's not as fancy as mine, but it is in a safe neighborhood and that is all that matters.

I don't even need to go inside, before I am tackled by a little blonde-haired bundle of joy.

"Uncle David!" My nieces voice rings out as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Molly," I smiled down at her, running my hand through her long, messy, blonde hair. "How's my girl doing."

"Hungry, I thought we were going to breakfast?" She complained. I grabbed her blue hood and pull it over her head. She backs away from me and gives me an angry look.

"Now we're getting lunch and then ice cream!" That takes the pout off her face as my sister walks up to me.

"Lunch and ice cream, you usually skip out on the bill, why so generous?" My sister Grace asked me.

"Kiddo, I'm feeling very hungry today."


End file.
